It's Great to be an Engine (Song)
It's Great to be an Engine is a song from the fifth season. A new music video was made on May 6, 2015 using footage from the CGI Series as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics Classic Series :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :Just think - how wonderful it would be. :To live on the magical Island of Sodor, :Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends :All day long, :It would be like a dream come true. :If only I could be an engine too... :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as your :Wheels go round. :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! CGI Series :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Policeman CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Stafford * Millie * Annie * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Sodor Brass Band Episodes Model Series * Thomas and Gordon * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas' Train * Trouble in the Shed * Percy Runs Away * Coal * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Old Iron * Percy and Harold * Duck Takes Charge * The Runaway * Woolly Bear * Percy's Predicament * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Rock 'n' Roll * Special Funnel * Passengers and Polish * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Toad Stands By * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Thomas and the Rumours * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Duncan Gets Spooked CGI Series * Snow Tracks * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Gordon and Ferdinand * Wonky Whistle * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Welcome Stafford * King of the Railway * The Afternoon Tea Express * Old Reliable Edward * Duck in the Water * No Steam Without Coal * Long Lost Friend Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene Percy passing the windmill while pulling the mail. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - A deleted scene of Skarloey going over a bridge with a coach and brakevan. * Thomas and the Rumours - A deleted close-up shot of the children by the windmill. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted scene of the Hatt family passing the watermill on the Sodor Maid. * Duncan Gets Spooked - An extended shot shows Duncan crossing the bridge during the day. * The Trouble with Mud - An extended shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill. * Donald's Duck - A deleted scene of Donald puffing into Tidmouth Hault. * Trust Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas after he greets the cows. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended shot of Thomas passing the mountain side with Annie and Clarabel. * Unknown - A deleted close-up shot of Duck's whistle. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures, and The Greatest Stories. * In the CGI version, the third verse is omitted and replaced with the first. * The music video was used as an advertisement for the Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures commercial. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Japanese :きかんしゃは　さいこうだね :はしるよ　パフパフパフって :ピッピッピピって :みんながニコニコ　てをふる :ポッポッ　シュポッポー　きょうも :さいこうのなかまたち　どこへでもゆくよ :ながいさかのぼって　たかいやまも :きかんしゃは　さいこうだね :はしるよ　パフパフパフって :ピッピッピピって :しゃりんをまわして　すすむよ :ガッタン　ゴトゴト　きょうも :あめのひもはれのひも :いそがしいんだよ :さむいさむいふゆが　きても :さあ、ひをいれて　おんどをあげて :すぐいくよ！ :きかんしゃは　さいこうだね :はしるよ　パフパフパフって :ピッピッピピって :かぜがおしてるよ　いいかんじ :ポッポッ　シュポッポー　きょうも :「ねぇねぇ、ソドーとうにすめたら　すっごくステキだとおもわない？ :トーマスやなかまたちと　いつもいっしょなんだよ　ずーっと :それって、ゆめみたいだよね　わたしもきかんしゃになりたいな」 :きかんしゃは　さいこうだね :はしるよ　パフパフパフって :ピッピッピピって :しゃりんをまわして　すすむよ :ガッタン　ゴトゴト　きょうも :きかんしゃは　さいこうだね :はしるよ　パフパフパフって :ピッピッピピって :みんながニコニコ　てをふる :ポッポッ　シュポッポー :きかんしゃは　やめられない :さいこうさ！ Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * Singalong with Thomas * Seasonal Scrapes US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Best of Thomas (DVD only) * Sing-Along and Stories (DVD only) * The Greatest Stories AUS * ABC For Kids - Let's Sing and Dance * Rescues on the Railways JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery Model Series File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment9.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandGordon28.png|Thomas' funnel File:ThomasandGordon27.png|Thomas' wheels File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png|Thomas' whistle File:TheRunaway10.png File:ThomasandtheRumours1.png File:PercyRunsAway15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png File:BowledOut57.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine1.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine2.png File:ThomasGetsBumped17.png File:Thomas'Train34.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine3.png File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks29.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks30.png File:NightTrain.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine4.png File:Donald'sDuck9.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine5.png|Donald File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter13.png File:ToadStandsBy2.png File:TrainStopsPlay14.png|Stepney File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|Gordon's wheels File:GordonandtheGremlins28.png File:Percy'sPromise29.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine6.png File:OliverOwnsUp41.png File:HenryandtheElephant22.png File:HenryandtheElephant23.png File:SpecialFunnel4.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine7.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry26.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry25.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:TrustThomas3.png File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png FIle:Henry'sForest44.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png File:Escape63.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine8.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine9.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:WoollyBear8.png File:Rock'n'Roll4.png|Skarloey File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.png|Duncan File:OldIron47.png|James' wheels File:It'sGreattobeanEngine10.png File:Mavis27.png|Mavis File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png|Bill and Ben File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:TroubleintheShed47.png File:TheFlyingKipper46.png File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg File:Coal22.png|Henry File:Coal27.png File:ThomasAndStepney35.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine11.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter55.png File:NoJokeforJames34.png File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine12.png CGI Series File:DuckintheWater47.png File:KingoftheRailway31.png File:KingoftheRailway144.png File:WonkyWhistle88.png File:WelcomeStafford33.png File:WelcomeStafford34.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain30.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain31.png File:KingoftheRailway63.png File:KingoftheRailway64.png File:KingoftheRailway65.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal15.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal16.png File:OldReliableEdward42.png File:OldReliableEdward43.png File:OldReliableEdward44.png File:OldReliableEdward45.png File:DuckintheWater74.png File:GordonandFerdinand1.png File:PingyPongyPickUp6.png File:KingoftheRailway135.png File:KingoftheRailway136.png File:KingoftheRailway139.png File:KingoftheRailway394.png File:DuckintheWater8.png File:DuckintheWater10.png WonkyWhistle22.png WonkyWhistle23.png File:SnowTracks3.png File:SnowTracks4.png File:SnowTracks5.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal40.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal41.png File:LongLostFriend29.png File:KingoftheRailway575.png File:KingoftheRailway98.png DuckintheWater106.png DuckintheWater107.png File:KingoftheRailway767.png File:KingoftheRailway768.png WonkyWhistle30.png WonkyWhistle20.png File:GordonandFerdinand80.png File:GordonandFerdinand81.png File:KingoftheRailway635.png File:KingoftheRailway636.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress36.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress38.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress39.png FIle:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods5.png File:PingyPongyPickUp22.png File:OldReliableEdward4.png File:PingyPongyPickUp45.png File:PingyPongyPickUp46.png File:PingyPongyPickUp85.png File:PingyPongyPickUp2.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress72.png File:GordonandFerdinand39.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods47.png DuckintheWater17.png DuckintheWater18.png Song File:It's Great to Be An Engine - Music Video File:It's Great To Be An Engine - CGI Music Video Category:Songs